Conventional vehicles typically include at least one body exhauster to permit airflow from within a passenger compartment of a vehicle to an area generally outside of the vehicle. Such body exhausters allow a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit to draw in, condition, and circulate air within a vehicle while permitting air disposed within the passenger compartment of the vehicle to be exhausted through the body exhauster to maintain the passenger compartment at a predetermined pressure. Such body exhausters allow one-way communication between the passenger compartment and an area outside of the vehicle such that air is permitted to exit the vehicle while debris and outside air is restricted from entering the vehicle. While conventional body exhausters adequately vent a passenger compartment of a vehicle while concurrently preventing debris and outside air from entering the passenger compartment of the vehicle, conventional body exhausters cannot typically be located near or on a lower surface of a vehicle, as conventional body exhausters cannot prevent entry of water into the vehicle should a lower portion of the vehicle become submerged in water.